


You (Might) Care

by Zasster



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Frotting, Injury, M/M, Porn with some plot, Smut, Some Action, blood sucking, chase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zasster/pseuds/Zasster
Summary: Damien and Liam are hanging out, that means the Slayer is hot on them as usual. The pair of monsters face an accident with the run in and are forced into hiding, while there the two have a lot of time to talk. Hidden feelings begin to arise as they find perhaps they are closer than they once thought.





	You (Might) Care

Twilight was amongst the day as the sun was falling behind the horizon leaving the moon to take its place. Normally, the night was a time when creatures of all kinds laid to rest in order to recharge for the next day to come. However, amidst the peace that was befalling most creatures, there was a pair running amok through the forest disturbing the natural flow of the evening. Following the pair was another person, someone obviously skilled in navigating dark terrains and had training in optimizing means of mobility. The cloaked figure almost effortlessly moved from tree to tree occasionally hurling a silver knife, wooden stake, or a knife coated in what one could assume was holy water at the other two other occupants making a ruckus of the forest.

  
“I told you this is why we should never hang out!!” One screamed who was clearly a vampire.

  
“Oh yeah? Well, you were the one who insisted on coming out here with me when all I wanted to do was start a little forest fire!!” The other snapped back who was quite clearly a demon.

  
“Get back here you demonic scum!!” The cloaked figure called into the night, who was clearly a monster hunter or slayer rather.

  
“Shut up Damien, just shut up! I don’t care how we got here I just care how we’re getting out of this!!” The vampire cried identifying the demon by name.

  
“Sure thing Liam, maybe if we post to Instagram enough times she’ll fuck off!” Damien replied sarcastically now identifying the vampire.

  
Liam ducked and stumbled as a wooden stake came dangerously close to his foot, “Your constant smart remarks won’t get us anywhere!” He snapped, “In fact, you’re only making matters worse so SHUT UP!” Damien rolled his eyes in response as he spun around to hurl another ball of hellfire into the direction the stake came from.

  
“At least I can still set this place on fire!” He roared triumphantly. Liam facepalmed, he suspected that the Slayer certainly had something to extinguish Damien’s hellfire. It was her occupation, after all, to hunt the ‘demonic’ forces as she put it and since this hunt started nothing Damien did had any effect on her. As amusing as it would be to shut Damien down for his foolishness, Liam knew at the moment he should focus harder on evading the Slayer’s constant rain of effective killing devices such as the silver knife that landed straight in front of him. Again, he caught his breath and pulled Damien to make a sharp turn that would hopefully buy them time. Between the two of them, he was much more attuned to seeing at night. “What the hell- what are you doing!?” Damien choked as he stumbled in the direction Liam pulled him, “I was about to ignite-“

  
“Don’t, I’m hoping to lose her your fire is doing more harm than good.” Liam snapped cutting the other off, “It’s giving away our location.” He gave Damien a serious glare before making another abrupt turn pulling the prince of hell along with him.

  
“Fucking whatever,” Damien muttered pulling his arm from Liam’s grasp. Right as it seemed the pair of monsters lost their pursuer, the Slayer jumped from the bushes in front of them her cloak singed and her grin wicked.

  
“Found you!” She sneered a silver knife laced in holy water in one hand and a stake also laced in holy water in the other.

  
“FUCK!” Damien cried, and his first response was to blast her with more fire and, as Liam suspected, she deterred it with the holy water on her weapons. The fire split lighting up the bushes behind her causing quite the intimidating appearance. “What!?” Damien flinched as his fire cackled on everything, but his target.

  
“Lights out demonic scum.” The Slayer whispered as she hurled her weapons at a speed faster than either monster could turn to run.

  
“DUCK!”

  
Liam registered the words and somewhere in his mind he wished he had just transformed into a bat to evade these attacks more effectively, however, his mind couldn’t work with all the information fast enough and the best he could do was turn toward the sound of Damien’s voice. The next thing he knew said demon was tackling him to the ground, he felt the cold grass sliding hard under their landing and it knocked his glasses off. Next thing he registered was pain. Actual seething pain emanating from his foot. “W-what-“ He tried to get words out, ask his associate what happened but it seemed his body was going into shock.

  
When he looked up, Liam saw Damien’s eyes were full of panic and it was most unlike him to show such emotion. “Don’t move. Just stay here I got this.” Damien said his voice shaking with anger, but Liam also heard fear mixed in which was even odder for Damien to display. Then he heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. Damien raised his body from the protective hunch he was in over Liam’s own body. “I’m gonna fucking rip her apart with my bare hands.” He growled as the footsteps grew closer.

  
“I thought I killed one. Looks like I just missed a little since you got in the way.” The Slayer said referring to Damien. She unsheathed a sword that was forged from pure silver and was sure to cover it in holy water from a flask she pulled from a pocket. “No more running. This ends here!” She lunged forward not giving Damien much time to react, Liam saw flames shoot up surrounding them and much to his surprise Damien moved forward to approach the Slayer. He wanted to call out after him, but it seemed whatever hit his foot really took its toll as he couldn’t even muster the strength to make his voice work.

  
“You’re right no more running from a stupid fuckdoor like you!!” Damien cried as he sidestepped the Slayers incoming attack. The Slayer stumbled after missing her target providing Damien with an opening; he landed a decisive blow to the back of her head. Not wasting a moment, Damien landed a kick to the Slayer’s gut the motion intensified by her falling forward from the punch.

  
Liam saw the Slayer cough blood and she dropped her sword from the force. Damien kicked the sword as far as he could but took a punch to the face from the Slayer, unsurprisingly she was able to pull a knife and the two began an intense close combat battle. “Let’s see if this pathetic little knife is saturated in that holy shit!” Damien cackled and if Liam didn’t know better he would think the demon was having fun. In any other situation he probably would be, however, this battle had stakes.

  
Literally.

  
With the statement, Damien blasted fire from his hands directly in the Slayer’s face. The Slayer attempted to block the blow shielding her body with her cape, however, the force of the flames flung her back out of the clearing. “FUCK!” She could be heard screaming. Liam could see Damien was fighting the urge to go after her and beat her body in, he knew the demon had an insatiable blood lust, but it appeared he used better judgment as he blasted the area the Slayer landed in with more fire. With that, he was again at Liam’s side.

  
“Listen fucker this is going to hurt, worse than hell, but stay with me.” He panted, and Liam’s gaze followed where Damien’s hands were going. His foot of course. Shock overtook Liam as he saw a stake lodged into his foot, his blood seeping out and burning as it contacted the holy water.

  
“Oh -oh oh lord!” He began hyperventilating at the sight. He’d lost enough family and ancestors to monster/vampire slayers to recognize how serious the sight was. If he was lucky there wasn’t enough holy water to spread into his body and it was the stake doing most of the damage. Either way, he was freaking out.

  
“It’s ok I got you.” Damien said in a low voice he leaned in closer to Liam obscuring his view from the stake, “I’m going to pull it out so hold on. I have to be fast.” Liam nodded though he wasn’t ready. If he was honest he wished Damien would let him bite something at least. Preferably flesh. “Hang on.” Was the last thing Damien said before pulling the stake from Liam’s foot. The vampire wailed in agony tears finding their way down his face.

  
“H-hurry!!” He screamed in a panic.

  
Damien used his free hand to grip tightly at Liam’s shoulder in a reassuring way. “Just one more tug.” He promised. Liam nodded violently wishing the pain to end, although after the stake was out he knew it wouldn’t since the holy water would have lasting effects on the wound. Damien pulled the rest of the stake out and Liam lost his voice. Instinctively, he clutched onto the demon sobbing violently. “Hang on,” Damien said calmer than Liam had ever heard him and the next thing he knew Damien hauled him off the ground and into his arms. They began a quick pace and soon the flames faded to a faint light in the distance. Damien only stopped when they happened upon a small cave. “We should be ok here for a while.” He assured the other as he set Liam down against the wall.

  
The holy water was still evaporating Liam’s blood and he could feel himself fading from the lack of nourishment. It was bad enough that he skipped his usual human blood dinner and opted for pig blood instead. It wasn’t nearly as effective. “Blood.” He finally coughed gaining the attention from his companion.

  
“What? I know it’s freaky you just kinda…Vape away.” Damien mused referring to Liam’s wound. The vampire shook his head weakly.

  
“No, I need blood. To drink.” He panted trying to keep his eyes open, he could sense the blood in Damien’s body. It was always so warm, and his pulse was beating fast from running. Liam never wondered what demon blood tasted like until now, it was somewhat of an unspoken rule for vampires not to drink other monsters’ blood. For one it was because monster blood was said to be malnourising and it lacked flavor. For two that was almost like cannibalism…sort of.

  
“Oh,” Damien responded dumbly. “Tough luck, I’m not going back there and getting the Slayer for you to feed on.” As he talked Damien was tending to Liam’s gaping wound and much to the vampire’s surprise Damien was awfully good at dressing a holy water wound. In the back of his mind, he wanted to ask where the other learned to do that, but his mind couldn’t focus right.

  
“Whatever.” He grumbled dropping his head back against the cave’s cool walls.

  
After what seemed like forever, Damien sat beside the other sighing from what was probably exhaustion. “You’re an idiot.” He finally said, “How did you not hear me yelling duck?” Liam chuckled at the statement mostly because he was too lightheaded for this conversation.

  
“Too mainstream to duck when someone yells it.” He responded

  
“Yeah no- I think you have that backward fuckweed.” Damien grumbled, “You’re just no good in battle and it pisses me off. All you do all day is act like you’re better than everyone else with your two Instagram followers.” Damien rubbed his temples, “Lords of hell go get laid or something.” Liam would have been flustered by the entire statement if he wasn’t so out of it.

  
“Why are we talking about this now? I’m depleted.” Liam sighed turning to look at the other monster occupying the large space of the cave. “And you’re here looking awfully tempting right now.” He sighed inching a hair closer to the demon’s neck.

  
“Pfft as if.” Damien cackled leaning away from the other, “The only people with the privilege to bite my neck either fuck me or I fuck them.” Silence lingered between them for an uncomfortable amount of time.

  
“So, you would let a dying vampire vanquish from a lack of blood?” Liam scoffed, “Because he would have had to have fucked you to eat. Damn you really are the prince of hell.” Damien made an amused noise then turned to face Liam. More silence lingered between them before Damien finally spoke up again.

  
“Ok ok fine. You’ve guilt tripped me so, on one condition, cause your stupid panting face is also pissing me off.” The demon snapped. “Let me rip that stupid bun out of your hair.”

  
Liam was taken aback, “My bun is not stupid it’s perfected,” He retorted gaining some strength from the annoyance and anger upon the request, “And no one no one touches my hair.” He held Damien’s vivid green eyes in a glare challenging him.

  
The other only chuckled a signature large grin tugging at the corners of his mouth revealing his full sets of sharp teeth. Liam only wondered for a second how badly a bite from Damien must hurt. “Then would you rather fuck?” he asked, as his tongue danced out to lick at his lips.

  
Liam wrinkled his nose, he wasn’t in his right mind to ponder that offer, plus it seemed fake just to get a rise out of him. Unfortunately, a rise it did as the vampire could feel blood climbing to his cheeks, honestly was sex all Damien thought about? Sex and violence? Violent sex? “Why do you always make things about sex.”

  
“You could put it on your Instagram story, I wouldn’t mind.”

Liam choked on whatever words were trying to get out of his mouth and his only response was to stare at Damien with a completely flushed face. “But, ha, that’s up to you vampussy boy.” Damien laughed turning away from his associate.

  
“Ok fine.” Liam began and even without his glasses, he could see Damien’s ears perk. “I mean-you can take my hair out.” He quickly clarified what he meant, “Don’t see why you want to so badly, I just don’t feel like dying tonight which is the sole reason I’m allowing you to do this.”

  
“Ya know.” Damien said in response as he turned towards the vampire again, “I wouldn’t have let you die.” Liam raised his eyebrows at the statement, “I would have made you beg.” And there was that blush again as Damien broke into hysterics.

  
“Fuck I hate you.” Liam snapped finally losing his cool.

  
Damien hummed as he tucked his arms behind his head, “Relax dumbass, your wound wasn’t deep enough to kill, and that fucking water wasn’t close enough to your core.” His intense smile toned down a notch as he tilted his head back, “You with a lack of blood is pretty funny I must admit.” Liam’s frown deepened, he was getting tired of this senseless rambling.

  
“Can I just suck you already?” He deadpanned and when Damien broke into laughter again Liam realized what he did. “You know what I mean stop being a child!” He could muster enough strength to scold the other for being a complete moron.

  
“Pick the position you like.” Damien grinned as he tipped his chin at Liam. Honestly, all it was missing was Damien calling him babe and it would feel like the start to a bad porno. “I’ll rip the awful fucking bun out nice and slow as you do what you need to. Don’t even worry about what biting me is going to do since my dad’s made vampires.” Damien taunted, and he wasn’t wrong Liam knew his own species history and his people were in fact also children of the devil. “It won’t have any effect really, except it might hurt. But I ain’t complaining about that.”

  
Not thinking too much Liam crawled over Damien’s legs and into his lap, perhaps it was his shorter stature but for some reason, Liam liked to drink blood from his victims this way.

  
“Bold.” Damien beamed seemingly admiring the position of choice.

  
“Can it.” Liam sighed, and he grabbed Damien’s broken horn forcing the demon to tip his head to the left. “Just let me eat.”  
Damien complied and shut up for the first time that night allowing Liam to inch closer. He let his fangs graze the flesh and it was so much hotter than his own that when his cool lips met the demon’s almost burning flesh it caused small puffs of steam to cloud around them. Without warning, he bit into his associate’s neck his fangs sinking deeper and deeper until his lips were pressed against the hot skin of the demon beneath him.

“Shit, that’s h-hot.” Damien groaned his hand clenching in Liam’s hair.  
The taste of Damien’s blood was repulsive to Liam as he caught the first tang of it against his tongue. It was far more metallic than any other kind of blood he tried and hotter. The substance burned down his throat like that of alcohol and for a second the vampire let up off his associate’s neck, not helping was how forcefully Damien was raking his hands through his perfectly kept hair.

“Hang on.” He choked releasing the flesh from his teeth, “Th-this is weird.” Damien’s sharp eyes glared down at him in response with a new kind of hunger in them that Liam was unfamiliar with altogether.

  
“What is? This?” Damien smiled slyly as he ripped Liam’s hair out of its style in one, painful, smooth motion. Liam’s head drew back with the force and he could get now get a better look at the expression on Damien’s face. It was so much different than usual, his lids at half-mast with his usual grin crooked and sloppy. It paired well with the blood draining down his neck that absorbed into his shirt leaving a stark stain. Maybe it was the lack of nourishment, but Liam found himself letting out a small gasp at the sight as his long hair spilled over his face.

  
“No.” He replied dumbly tucking as much of his hair behind an ear as he could. “You’re blood…It’s different.” Some of the hair spilled back into his eye obscuring his view from the offended expression Damien now wore.

  
“So, you’d rather die?” He asked dryly.

  
Liam suddenly felt the need to defend himself, “No.” the truth was the blood was only half of the reason as to why the situation was weird. It was mostly the fact that the situation all felt far too sexual for the vampire. He knew Damien well enough to figure the demon had ulterior motives for the entire exchange. “I just-“ Liam lost his train of thought as he watched more blood dribble down Damien’s neck, he was starving and the sight, smell, and need were all consuming him.

  
“Just?” Damien questioned and quickly shut up when Liam leaned back in licking the trail of blood he left. “Kinky much.” The demon sighed as he began running his fingers through Liam’s hair. Although the vampire would never admit it, he loved when people played with his hair. It did things to him he couldn’t explain. He tried to actively ignore it and bit back into Damien to silence himself from making any appreciative sounds he was sure would escape him any moment if his mouth were left unoccupied.  
This whole situation was just to eat, to live so Liam tried to swallow down as much blood as fast as he could while actively ignoring how hard Damien was yanking on his hair. Liam’s plan worked well for what he approximated to be exactly 15 minutes before he felt Damien thrust his hips up against his own in time with pulling his hair particularly hard.

Liam choked on his meal as his teeth left Damien’s flesh once more. It was now quite clear where Damien stood in all this. However, Liam still felt the need to question the other, “What are you doing?!” He coughed wiping blood from his chin.

  
Damien shrugged still brushing at Liam’s hair, “You’re sucking so aggressively,” and for a moment he almost looked sheepish about the comment, “and your hair is just so….” He gave the dark purple locks another light tug, “beautiful.” Liam gaped never in his life did he figure he would ever hear a genuine compliment from Damien LaVey of all people.

  
“What?” He asked dumbly.

  
Only a chuckle was given in response and before Liam knew how to react Damien was kissing him. Liam froze from the contact, he felt Damien’s lips parting against his own and he was unsure if he wanted to move or shove the other monster off himself. His decision was made when Damien tugged at his hair once more while his other hand planted firmly on his thigh. Liam melted into the kiss, hesitantly he moved his own lips against Damien’s and it sent a chill running down his spine. He wasn’t sure when it started, but the two of them had certainly developed this weird kind of flirty, well on Damien’s behalf, relationship that was growing an obvious tension.

  
It must have explained why it felt so right for Liam to grip onto Damien as hard as he could. Dig his nails into the hot flesh and just feel the warmth for once. Liam felt Damien’s tongue probing at his bottom lip begging for entrance and Liam would be damned (probably literally) if he didn’t open his mouth to the invite. Liam gripped onto Damien harder as the other’s tongue invaded his mouth claiming it for his own. Much like the rest of the demon prince, Damien’s tongue radiated heat, somehow making the kiss that much more intense. Liam almost couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped into their embrace as Damien once more raked his nimble fingers through his hair the sensation quickly becoming too much as Damien snapped his hips up against his own. Liam looped his arms around Damien’s neck pulling him deeper into the kiss muting all sounds of pleasure into his partner's mouth.

  
Damien was a lot more shameless with his feelings and opted to moan loudly into their kiss causing Liam to blush harder than he thought possible. There was something about Damien making such a sound that did all the right things for him. Finally, the two parted, however, Damien was already leaning back in before Liam stopped him with a hand to his mouth. “W-wait a minute.” The vampire said his words shaking and his voice coming out just an octave higher than normal. Damien huffed in frustration but stopped his motions.

  
“Make it quick, cause you got me really fucking horny now.” He groaned his thumbs massaging into Liam’s thighs.

  
“Look.” Liam tried to stay focused, be the voice of reason he was always so accustomed to, “I don’t believe in meaningless fucks. There must be something going on as to why I feel inclined to keep this going with...” He wrinkled his nose for effect, “you of all monsters.” Damien made a hurt expression and it probably would have fooled anyone else, but Liam knew it was fake.

  
“I’m hurt count blue balls.” Damien deadpanned in return, however, his eyes were still flickering with what Liam could only assume was actual fire, and his thumbs still hadn’t stopped moving if anything they only traveled higher up the vampire’s thighs.

  
With an iconic eye-roll Liam blew his hair out his face. “I only want to keep going because I think there may be something that has formed between us.” He snapped back being mindful to pay no mind to Damien’s hands now playing with his suspenders.

  
“Something or nothing I made my mind up. I wanna fuck you, like all the way.” Damien replied sharply, “I’ve always wanted to see your stupid uptight face come undone, have you screaming my name because I was the one to do it. The one to fucking break you.” Damien continued to monologue as he moved Liam’s suspenders off his shoulders and next began undoing his bowtie. “But if this bothers you then I guess I’ll just jack off to the thought since I’m way too fucking hard to stop right now.” He wasn’t lying either, from where Liam was, still straddled on the other monster’s lap, he could feel just how turned on he was. Bringing attention to it, however, made Liam blush even more. He had been trying his best to ignore what was going on down there.

  
The vile yet somehow tempting words from Damien also made Liam reconsider everything. If only he could just turn his brain off, let his body do all the work like Damien always does. It’d be so much easier but that just wasn’t him. “It’s not that I don’t want to because-“

  
“I can feel that you want to.” Damien interrupted grinding his hips lightly into Liam’s once more. Liam bit his lip cutting off the gasp that was trying to find its way out of him.

  
“As I was saying-“ Liam tried to explain himself again but found Damien flipping their position his strong grip pinning Liam’s wrists to the ground.

  
“Yes or no. Quit making this shit hard DeLioncourt.” He snarled and somehow that of all things that is what made Liam’s stomach do flips.  
 He thought about it again, it wasn’t like in his 400 years alive that he didn’t have meaningless one-night stands. He did, however, grow to hate whenever he did but was this as meaningless as he thought it to be? He knew Damien a long time and there was always something about the demon prince that intrigued him. Liam searched Damien’s eyes hoping he could communicate all his complexities that way, he noted that Damien’s neck had already stopped bleeding leaving two slits that could never be mistaken for a vampire bite, he noted that Damien’s lips were still parted, that he was slightly panting, how useless he felt under all the raw mass that was the demon’s muscle, and he felt starving all over again.

  
“I want to-I mean yes.” Liam finally answered in a small voice.

  
Damien replied with a small smirk and came back in for a rough kiss, this time he utilized his sharp teeth and Liam was absolutely astounded by the sensation from them. He’d hooked up with other vampires before, but fangs hand nothing on a whole set of jaws. Liam wanted to feel them more and with that shoved his tongue past Damien’s own and into the demon’s mouth. He slowly and carefully slid his tongue against every tooth as he imagined them elsewhere. As they made out once more Damien moved his hands from the vampire’s wrists to clasp his hands instead. Their fingers intertwined sloppily as the wet sounds of kissing began to consume the cave mixed with Damien moaning every now and then.

  
When they parted for breath, Damien seemed to pick up on Liam’s fixation with his teeth. He bit at the smaller monster’s ear and for the first time that night Liam lost control of his voice. It escaped him in a squeak which quickly melted into a moan. The sounds seemingly reinforced the demon to bite harder on the membrane-like flesh cutting Liam’s voice into shaky pants. “Damien.” He whispered as he wrapped his legs tighter around the demon pulling him down against his body.

  
“You have a biting fetish?” Damien chuckled and proceeded to bite at Liam’s neck, “Your turn then.” And it felt foreign to the vampire to be on the receiving end of a bite. He didn’t hold back his sounds now crying out as Damien dug into his dead flesh with his jagged teeth. Liam wanted to feel more, so when Damien moved his hands to unbutton his shirt, he was quick to shove Damien’s coat off. He raked his nails up the hot flesh under Damien’s t-shirt pulling it up over his chest as he went.  
Soon, neither monster had their shirt, and both were in a battle to feel each other as much as possible as if they had never felt flesh before. Liam flipped their position when he caught Damien off guard by pinching his nipple and he was sure to abuse this spot.

The vampire sat back groaning as his erection slid against Damien’s own in the best way possible. He wanted to sit back a second and admire his associate. “You’re a real piece of art.” He hummed lightly running his fingers down Damien’s impressive abs noting the pentagram tattoo on his left hip.

  
“Course I am.” Damien panted, and Liam could see him trembling under the light touch, “I’m Damien fucking LaVey bitch.” He then smirked, “Leave it to you, being the snob that you are, to try and make fucking about art.” Liam tsked at the statement and again pinched Damien’s nipple causing the demon prince to cry out.

  
“And leave it to a jerk like you to disrespect the possible art in intercourse.” Liam snapped back, much of his energy returning after the crude meal of the other monster’s blood. However, he wasn’t quick enough to intercept Damien from flipping their position once more as he decisively pinned Liam’s hands over his head. Liam winched as his lithe wrists were tightly clenched under Damien’s brutal strength, as much as he would hate to admit it Damien overpowering him in this manner was outright erotic and satisfying to his growing erection.

  
“Intercourse is such a lame word noob.” Damien hissed before pressing his lips into Liam’s once more and again they sparked a fire, almost literally with the demonic prince of hell, as their tongues routinely exchanged forcing against each other with need, fury, desire. Liam let out a loud gasp into their embrace as Damien’s hand traveled down to his pants, undoing them with clearly practiced ease and took a firm hold of his cock. If Liam could remember what it felt like to be alive, the searing touch of the demon was a close example sparking literal heat up his entire body. The vampire forcibly pulled out of the kiss to cry Damien’s name voicing his appreciation of the touch.

  
Apparently, his name was a sure signal for the demon to begin pumping his hand quickly up and down the other monster’s cock spreading his precum as a makeshift lubricant. “Damn-Damien that’s-“ Liam tried to cry, but his voice got caught on his own saliva as Damien now pulled his own cock from his pants and gripped it against Liam’s own. “Fuck!” was the only word he could call out and it caused Damien to grin like a mad man (more than usual that is).

  
Without hesitance, Damien smashed his mouth back into the vampires as his pace quickened on both of their dicks. Liam used his one free hand to grip onto Damien’s back in an attempt to ground himself, he had heard rumors about demon dicks being a whole new experience, but he didn’t expect it to be this overwhelming. In his 400 years on the earth, he never experienced anything so mind-blowing. Damien then moved to his neck again letting out a sultry growl as he harshly bit into the flesh and by this time Liam was losing himself. As he worked on his neck, Damien’s grip tightened on both their cocks and Liam’s wrist still trapped in a vice hold. The speed of his pumping increased, and Liam knew he couldn’t hold on much longer, “Damien!” He moaned in between labored pants, “I’m close, gah-“ He threw his head back against the cold stone of the cave as Damien pumped with new vigor, his dark purple hair spilling out in every direction.

  
With only a few more strokes Liam felt on the brink of his orgasm, “Damien!!” He cried gripping with his free hand as hard as he could into the demon’s burning flesh, “I’m going to cum!!” He screamed the words out crudely loud as Damien finally freed his neck.

  
“Say my name when you do.” Damien growled in a low voice expressing his dominance as his hand slowed into lazier strokes. Liam swore he saw stars for a moment and yearned for Damien to return to his previous speed.

  
“Fine, whatever, anything! Just go faster!” Liam choked out in a jumble of words.

  
That seemed to be good by Damien and he pumped faster again his hips joining in on the action adding increased friction to the intense grinding. Liam cried out and without further warning came all over the prince of hell’s hand with a mighty scream of his name. Loud enough that is by some chance the Slayer was still after them she would surely know their exact location. Damien followed the vampire not much after making it a point to cum all over Liam’s bare chest. The streaks of white stood out starkly against his purple dead skin, but at the moment Liam couldn’t even bring himself to care.

  
Both monsters took in some heavy breaths and Damien slowly crawled off of his companion. He was sure to wipe his cum covered hand down Liam’s chest making it the vampire’s problem to clean up. “Hey.” Liam weakly protested the action, as he found it in himself somewhere to sit up and tuck himself back into his pants. Damien was quicker and had already donned the rest of his clothing.

  
“Not the best, but not the worst either.” He mused giving Liam a sly smirk, “I was kinda hoping to fuck you all the way, but it was apparent a shrewd like you couldn’t last.” Liam felt himself go red in the face as he was trying to button his shirt back up.

  
“Excuse you?” He snapped defensively, it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t engage in sexual acts if he didn’t find any meaning in them, unlike the perverted demon before him.

  
“It’s ok, that just means there will have to be a next time.” Damien said in such a casual tone that Liam completely lost focus trying to sort his hair back into order.

  
“W-What?!” The vampire exclaimed.

  
With another smirk Damien gave his associate a wink, “You heard me.” Not even giving Liam a chance to reply, Damien scooped the vampire up and headed back into the woods.

  
“What are you doing!?” Liam began to protest.

  
“Well since you’re feeling better I figured we better head home, it is a school night you know fuck wad,” Damien replied his voice laced in snark, however, there did seem to be an underlying tone of concern to it.

  
“Whatever.” Liam finally deadpanned allowing himself to go loose in Damien’s arms. Something about the cool night air made him realize how tired he really was, which was unusual as the night usually brought him invigoration. The pair didn’t have much conversation on their way back and never did run back into the Slayer. When Liam was finally home he helped himself to a glass of good grade human blood and went straight to sleep shortly after. However, he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened between him and Damien, perhaps there was something more to their relationship, perhaps….

  
He really did care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a lot smuttier, but it sat as a wip too long and I just wanted it finished!!
> 
> I love this ship though because of course, I have to ship the datable characters together.


End file.
